stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Mineclash
Mineclash is a weekly series by Stacy, featuring Graser10. Though it occasionally features other gamers too (e.g. StrauberryJam, Aphmau, Kiingtong and HeyImBee). The series started on December 7th, 2014 and concluded on April 16th, 2017. However, the series will continue as Mineclash Specials that will air every once in a while. Overview The general goal of the game is to collect multiple objects in survival while being based off of movies, popular culture, geography, etc. The first person to obtain the assigned items, is declared the winner of the challenge. Graser10 is predominantly Stacy's regular opponent, but other guests have been featured also. This series was originally supposed to conclude after three episodes, but due to the praise from viewers, they decided to continue it. Many challenges are themed towards television shows, movies, major events, and often events from their personal lives. For some challenges, Graser and Stacy use the codeword "Giraffe!!!" to notify that they've won the challenge. After completing 100 episodes, the two decided to take a break of Mineclash to focus on other things. However, they decided to make 3 more episodes, in reference to the fact that the series was originally meant to be just 3 episodes. After this, they promised that the series wouldn't be ending for good, and that non-numbered special episodes would be released sporadically. Running Gags The series has several running gags, one of which is Stacy forgetting to set her sprint key in the settings menu, delaying her at the beginning of challenges. Stacy is also known for accidentally revealing key facts on obtaining objects to Graser, most of which he forgot about. The most popular is Stacy's quote, "Graser! Are you ready to lose?", which is a rather ironic quote, as Stacy rarely wins the challenges. The quote is usually said at the beginning of the episode during Stacy's introduction, and Graser often tries to speak over her as she says it. Recently, Graser has wanted Stacy to say the quote, in hopes of it backfiring Stacy's chances of wining the challenge. Another running gag is Stacy's garage door opening and closing during recordings. Birch Hills M Another running gag is Stacy's over enthusiasm at the discovery of a Birch hills M forest, quickly adressed by Graser who saw nothing interesting about the biome. The scene was memorable to viewers and has since been repeatedly messaged to Stacy by fans, at their own Birch hills M forests. That has also been noted to be one of her favorite biomes. Rules In the series, each player must follow a given set of rules. *Each player must finish the challenge completely. Otherwise, it is a "false win" and the other player automatically wins. *No stealing caves. *Certain challenges sometimes have additional rules. List of Challenges For a full list of the Mineclash challenges, Click here. Trivia * Many of the builds in the series have been by Walschaerts Build Team. * The series was originally supposed to be a 3 episode series but has since reached over 100. ** This has since become a running joke within their channels. * The series was advertised in episode 87 of Dogcraft, where Graser made a cameo appearance and talked about him always winning. * During the Double Chest Challenge, Stacy was teamed with Aphmau. ** This was also the only challenge that neither Stacy nor Graser won. * For the first time in the series, Graser falsely won in the Back-to-School Challenge. He forgot to craft his book and quill, thus giving the victory to Stacy. * Graser and Stacy have challenges that are exclusive on their channel only. * The Inside Out Challenge is the most viewed episode of Mineclash, with over one million views on Stacy's channel. * It is common for multiple episodes to be filmed in the same day. * As of episode 100, Graser has the most wins with 52, Stacy has 47 wins, there has been one tie (episode 8), and StrauberryJam and Grapeapplesauce have won one challenge (episode 35). * Graser's longest win streak is 5 challenges (Episodes 1-5), and Stacy's longest win streak is 8 episodes (Episodes 93-100). * Starting on January 10th, 2016, Graser divides his series into two: Mineclash and Survival Challenges. ** Mineclash consisting of Graser and Stacy, while Survival Challenges is Graser and another competitor(s). *The title of Mineclash was thought of by Stacy's Mother. https://youtu.be/9PWJwJjJBKY?t=12m58s *Although Graser frequently brags about winning every challenge, he has only won approximately 52% of the challenges (Stacy has won 46% of the challenges). *Originally, Graser won the ore block challenge in a very short amount of time. However, he lost the footage of that episode and they refilmed it, only for Stacy to take home the win. * On a Halloween special, Episode 98, Graser falsely lost, as Stacy miscalculated her candy and claimed Graser had won. Graser, before the episode ended, re-counted Stacy's candy and told her before they ended the episode. References Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Collaboration Category:Competition Category:Ended series